My Past, Present, and Future
by emmettgirl25
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the woods, what will happen when Bella leaves and comes back two years later to realize that she loves Jake. Will Jake accept her after she left without a goodbye? Lemons and plenty of drama to come.
1. Coming Home

_**I do not own any of the characters- they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first fan-fic so I hope you all like it.**_

_**This story takes place two years after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella for the past two years has been traveling with her mom and Phil for his baseball career to get away from everything that reminded her of Edward but decides to come back to Forks.**_

_**Jacob****'****s transformation happened after Bella was away. What will happen when the see each other for the first time in two years? What will Bella think when she sees how much Jacob has changed? Bella is 20 and Jacob is 19.**_

**CHAPTER 1: Coming Home!**

**Two years ago HE left me in the woods, telling me he didn't love me anymore and that he and his family were leaving. The days and months following I was like a zombie going day to day not talking to anyone, just going to school and working at Newton's. I lost all of my friends because they had no idea how to get through to me. When I got home every day I tried my hardest to be the daughter to Charlie I knew I should be but it just hurt too much to pretend that I was ok. My normal routine was to cook Charlie dinner then go lock myself in my room. I knew Charlie was getting worried about me and he felt helpless I just didn't know how to pretend that I was ok when I was dying inside. I started hanging out with Jacob Black, we had known each other since we were kids and we would hang out when I would come visit Charlie during the summer. **

**When hanging out with Jake the hole in my chest that was left by HIM would always go away but not completely I knew it was still there. Jake had been there for me when I needed him, he was my best friend, the only person I could really talk to during my 'dark days'. Graduation came and went I don't really remember anything about that day except for walking up and getting my diploma then going home and locking myself in my room. One day I was sitting at the kitchen table after Charlie had left for work when I decided I needed to get away from Forks for a while and decided to call Renee and see if I could come stay with her for a while, she said her and Phil would be traveling for baseball but I was more than to come I told her that was a perfect idea. After a long talk about why I decided to choose now to visit we said are goodbyes and I would call her with my flight information. **

**I called the airline and got a flight out for the next morning. It was late in the afternoon when I went upstairs to pack. About three hours and four suitcases later I was all packed so I went down stairs to start dinner for Charlie. While I was cooking dinner I went over in my head how to Charlie I would be gone for a while but not to worry that I would be coming back. He got home right after I was pulling Grandma Swans beef stroganoff out of the oven, I got both of our plants to the table and went on to tell Charlie my plans on traveling with mom and Phil. At first he was not happy but after I explained why I was leaving he understood completely. After dinner I washed up the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge and excused myself and went to sleep. The flight was a long one and once I got to Fort Worth, Texas where Renee and Phil currently were I was feeling and little better being out of Forks. **

**Renee, Phil, and I traveled all over going to places like L.A., Michigan, Louisiana, and Florida. All the places we went to had a lot of fun and exciting things to do, we did things that I would have never been caught doing like bungee jumping in Louisiana at first I was terrified because we were so high up but it was such a rush and I found I was actually enjoying myself. Getting to reconnect with Renee again was the best part of the whole trip. The nights were the hardest because I could never get my mind to shut down, I wasn't having nightmares anymore and I had no more dreams that consisted of HIM. All my thoughts were surrounded by how much I missed Forks, Charlie, and most importantly Jacob, my best friend, my own personal sun. Jacob was on my mind the whole time I was away, he was starring in all of my dreams, and I didn't have a clue why, I think there was a part of me that was starting to really like Jake as more than a friend and you could definitely tell that he had stronger feelings for me, I just didn't want to hurt him by thinking that I had those same feelings for him, but now that he was starring in all of my dreams I was starting to think that my subconscious was telling me something completely different. So, one night while Renee and Phil were out with his baseball buddies I came to the decision that it was time to go back to Forks and face everything I had left behind which included Jake. Later that night when my mom got home explained to her that it was time to go back and face everything, but Renee being who she is knew one of the major I was going back and that was Jacob. So, here I am a week after my talk with Renee sitting on a plane going back to Forks, the plane was about an thirty minutes from landing in Seattle where Charlie was picking me up and I was starting to antsy and starting to regret my decision of coming back because I was scared of how Jacob act when we saw each other for the first time in two years, did he even notice that I was gone? Did he even miss me as much as I missed him? **

**I still didn't know what my feelings for Jake were but I definitely knew that I liked him more than just my best friend. I was just hoping that he wasn't too mad at me for not saying anything to him about me leaving or even saying goodbye. Bringing me out of the dilemma in my head I heard the pilot say that we had landed and to start getting our things together to get off the plane. Ten minutes later I was walking out of the terminal when I stopped dead in my tracks to see the person who was standing there looking like some kind of Greek god. He looked totally different from the last time I saw him. For one he is much taller than I remembered, his long hair that I loved was now gone and he has muscles, not that he didn't have muscles before but these are like hot, sexy body builder type muscles. The last place I looked was his face; I left it for last because I didn't want to see the look in his eyes… but I said the heck with it if he came all the way to the airport to pick me up instead of Charlie then he must not be that upset. Ever so slowly I lifted my head to look into the eyes of my best friend. **

**I don't know what happened but when I looked into his eyes it was like time stood still and all I could see was him. I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime until it felt like I was being pulled by an invisible string in his direction. He stood there with a look of shock on his face that he quickly changed when he saw that I had noticed into a look that I could only place as happiness and love. I must have had the same look on face because the smile that I had seen in all my dreams and had missed so was now on his beautiful face, it was my smile. We were only a few feet apart when I broke out of whatever trance I was in dropped my carryon bag and took off and leapt right into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him with every ounce of strength I had and whispered into the crook of his neck…JAKE! Before he had the chance to respond I broke into tears.**

**A/N: Please review and give me any feedback you may have… this is my first fan-fic so I hope I do a good job. The next chapter will be in Jacobs POV. **


	2. Acceptance

I don't own any of the Characters- they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Looking for a Beta if you're interested please send me a message!

CHAPTER 2: Acceptance; Jacob's POV

Five months before Bella comes back:

It was an unusual warm day in La Push so Quil and I decided to go down to First Beach. I was already in a depressed mood because it had been a year and some odd months since Bella had left without a word or even a goodbye. Charlie had said it was because she was trying to get over her boyfriend and just needed time to work out her problems but he reassured me that she was coming back. I was pissed as hell because the douche bag just left Bella in the woods and with all the strange things going on it was really dangerous to be out in the woods. After it all happened Bella was like a zombie she never laughed anymore, she never listened to music, and she never watched movies. We would hang out in my garage while I was working on the Rabbit and we would talk but she never brought up anything that happened and never pushed but I knew it was still hurting her and I wanted to make it right. A month or so after I had Bella at least smiling and laughing. We hung out every day until the day before she left I called to see if she wanted to do something but said that she was just not up for it so I told her I'd see her the next day. When I called the next day Charlie told me she was gone and didn't know when she was coming back and that was that. When Charlie came to visit my dad we never talked about it. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts until Quill nudged me and nodded his head in front us and that's when I saw 'them' staring us like they had been for a while quite a few months. Sam and his 'Cult' (as I liked to call them) were what the council members of our tribe called "The Protectors" but others thought they were part of some kind of gang. Sam was the leader I guess so to speak, Jared, Paul, and now Embry.

Quill, Embry, and I used to hate those guys and now he's one of them. He's running around with them and doesn't even have time for his friends. Quill and I left shortly after seeing them.

Quill had joined the "La Push Gang" a month or so after we saw them down at the beach. I was all alone No Bella, No Quill and Embry just me, my thoughts, the Rabbit, my garage, and my dad. I was at the small grocery store we have in La Push buying some things for my dad when I ran into Paul Lahote (one of the members of Sam's Posse and La Pushes resident ladies' man). I turned around hoping he hadn't noticed me but as soon as I turned my back he yelled from across the store, _"Hey Jakey-Boy what are you doing here?"_

"_God where did he come up with that god awful name?"_ thinking to myself before I turned around and said, _"What do you want Paul I don't have time to deal with your shit?"_

"_Oh I just wanted to let you know you'll be joining us soon just wanted to give you a heads up!"_ he said with a sadistic sneer.

"_The nerve of this guy"_ I thought to myself, _"he really thinks I'm going to be joining that little cult, well he is sadly mistaken"_

"_You just wait Jacob Black, you're showing all the signs, and it's just a matter of time."_ And with that being said he turned and walked out of the store.

I hadn't run into anyone from 'Sam's Gang' in about a month or so my last one was with Paul at the store, but I would always see them watching me from a distance like they were waiting for me or something no matter if I was at the beach or school or just around town, even Quill and Embry.

Finally, the day had come; I had heard all the legends but never thought they were true until the day I phased for the first time. I don't really remember how it happened all I know is that it was very painful like all my bones were breaking at once. From that day on my life consisted of protecting the tribe from leeches (which I found out that sick son of bitch Edward Cullen was one of them), practicing how to control my anger and phasing from human to wolf, and learning all the ins and outs of what being a wolf entailed, like imprinting, finding the other half of your sole, your partner for life, your other half. All the information I received was a lot to take in but most of the guys said I handled it better than had.

One day Sam and I were on patrol even though there hadn't been any leech activity in a while Sam didn't want to take any chances. We were talking about his and Emily's upcoming wedding. I had been thinking about imprinting and how I didn't want to imprint on anyone but Bella that's when all the images I had locked up inside my mind decided to make they're appearance. Bella coming home, me imprinting on her, one day watching her walk down the aisle looking beautiful as always in a simple but elegant white lace dress with Charlie by her side ready to give his little girl away, making love to her, and the last image her standing in our kitchen of our own home glowing and her stomach round with our son or daughter growing happy healthy inside of her.

Sam snapped me out of my thoughts by saying the one thing I had been hoping to hear for two years. _"I heard Billy talking to Charlie the other day and from what I gathered Bella's coming home day after tomorrow. I just thought after everything maybe you could talk to Charlie, see if maybe he might let you be the one to pick her up at the airport and put your mind at ease about the whole imprinting thing." _I was stunned I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I talked to Charlie the next day which went better than I thought it would but he agreed saying, _"I would have called later tonight, I have to stay at the station tonight one of the deputies called in sick and I have to cover his shift, so I was going to ask if you could go and pick Bella up from the airport, I know a lot has happened but she's anxious to see you and I know she misses you a lot." _That's all I needed to hear so I told him I would be there.

The following day:

I got this morning feeling good about finally seeing Bella but now as I'm driving to the airport nervous feelings are starting to form. _"What if I don't imprint on her? What happens when I finally get the girl I love and have loved since we were kids back into my life and I have to let her go? I can't break heart she's had too much hurt and I'm not going to hurt her like that." _Too many what ifs are running through my head but I guess it's now or never because I'm at the airport.

Two years, two very long years later here I am standing in the crowded airport in Seattle waiting for my Bella, the girl that holds my heart, to get off the plane. As I'm standing here staring out the window watching a plane touch down on the runway all the memories of my time with her coming crashing down. _"Why am I here picking up the girl who shattered my heart by leaving without a goodbye?"_ My subconscious answers for me, _"Because you love her and no one else." _I know that inner voice is right but I should be pissed off that she left the way but getting your head and your heart to think the same way is nearly impossible and I just don't have it in me to stay mad at her because I love her to damn much.

I was so lost in my own thoughts when a female voice came over the loud speaker saying, "Flight 202 from Jacksonville is about to land." Suddenly I start feeling like I was having a heart attack; I hadn't seen this girl or talked to her in two years. There's so much that needed to be said but I couldn't tell her until I find out if I'm going to imprint on her or not. If I didn't imprint maybe I could get her to guess she's heard all the legends she could figure it out she's smart. Then I start thinking would she accept what I tell her or would she turn around and walk away without a second glance? _"It doesn't matter"_ I convinced myself, _"we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

I looked up in time to see that I was now standing in front of the terminal door that Bella would be coming out of. People were coming out of the door and I was starting to get really excited to see her, I just wanted to push people out of the way so she would get to me sooner. _"Would she still look the same?" _I asked myself. Just as that question came into my mind, I heard someone gasp.

Looking up to see what was going, I couldn't believe my eyes Bella, my best friend, the girl I love with everything I am was standing right in front of me. After two years away she still looked the same there were only a few differences, her beautiful brown hair was slightly shorter and she has tan. We stood there for I don't know how long just 'checking each other' never once looking at each other's faces. After what seemed like a lifetime she finally looked up meeting my eyes.

What happened next nearly knocked me on my ass. When we looked at each other it was like we were the only two people in the world, she was the only one I saw. I felt the need to protect her with my life; it was like she was the one thing I needed to keep me breathing. The feelings I had always had for her were now ten times stronger. In that instant I knew I never had to worry about leaving her or breaking her heart because she was now my imprint, the other half of my soul and there would never be another woman for me. I wouldn't have to worry about keeping this secret from her because god knows I can't lie to her. In that moment it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could finally be happy with the girl I loved and breathe again.

Before I knew what was happening my beautiful girl smiled, dropped her little carry-on bag and was running full force right into me, thank the spirits for my wolf reflexes because in the instant she ran into me she would have bounced right off me and onto her but the moment she got to me she jumped into arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. It felt so good to have her in my arms again that if I had it my way that's where she was going to stay.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get anything out Bella whispered, _"Jake"_ and broke into quiet sobs.

She looked up at me through watery eyes and said _"Oh Jake, I've missed you so much. I have so much to apologize for and I don't know where to start. I'm sorry for…" _before she had a chance to say anything else I interrupted.

"_Bells, I've missed you too more than you'll ever know but let's go get your bags and we can talk more about everything in the car, we're attracting a crowd."_

"_Oh god that's so embarrassing, ok let's go and then we'll talk." _ She said blushing. Her blush was still the cutest thing I had ever seen.

As we got to the baggage claim area Bella looked at me with a weird facial expression on her face. Of course, I knew why because I could read her like an open but I decided not to assume and just ask, _"What's that look on your face for?"_

"_It's just that you're so HUGE and can you say hello biceps, I mean jeez Jake you know steroids are illegal right?"_ she said laughing.

"_I'm not on drugs Bella, like I said there's a lot to be discussed and here is not the time or place but, I promise I'm not doing any drugs and I promise we will talk about how I filled out rather nicely." _

"_God your still just conceited as ever, but ok I believe you I know you would never do anything illegal."_

"_What can I say I'm just that good looking, but as far as you believing me I have never once lied to and I don't plan to start now."_ she simply nodded then turned back to walk for her luggage.

I was so lost in my thoughts about how I was going to tell her about being wolf and how I imprinted on her when she turned to me with her luggage already by her side and said "Are you ready to go?"

"_What, when did she get her bags? How long was we were standing here?"_ I thought to myself.

"Jake, are you ok?" she asked with a confused look.

"_Yea, I'm fine honey sorry just thinking"_ I replied, _"Let's go"_

An hour later we were pulling into Port Angeles, on our way her Bella told me about all the places she visited, which places she like the best, and what she did when she was there. We never talked about why she left or why she left the way she did but I couldn't get the one question I wanted to ask out of my head so I finally manned up and asked.

"_Bells"_ I whispered, _"Why'd you leave Forks the way did, why'd you leave without saying anything to me?"_

A/N: I'm going to try and add a new chapter every other week. Reviews are good. Helpful advice is also really good. Hope you all are enjoying my first fan-fic so far. I know I'm having a blast writing it.

Really looking for a Beta so if you're interested please let me know I could use all the help I could get… Lemons are coming very soon.


	3. Confessions

I still don't own any of the characters (even though I would love to own Jacob) they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"_Bells," I whispered "Why'd you leave Fork, why'd you leave and not say anything?"_

**CHAPTER 3- Confessions**

BPOV

I didn't want to answer those questions but knowing I couldn't lie to him I opted to tell him the truth.

"I left Forks needing sometime to get back to the Bella I used to be before Edward…"

_Oh My God I actually said his name without having a panic attack._

"Before Edward came into my life, I needed the time to move on and figure out what I wanted." I said not looking at him. I knew he needed to hear what else I had come to a conclusion about I just didn't know how he would take it or if he still felt the same way.

Jake pulled me out of my thoughts by asking the one question I knew would go into telling him about my feelings for him.

"Bella, why'd you leave without saying anything to me?"

"_Here goes anything,"_ I thought to myself.

" I left without saying anything because I knew if I told you I was leaving you would have talked me out of it and I wouldn't have gone…" peeking at him through the curtain of my hair I saw that he was about to interrupt so I continued.

"I needed the time to realize that holding onto Edward wasn't healthy and I needed to move on, I know me leaving the way I did hurt a lot of people and I'm sorry about that I truly am but I needed to do it to help myself, yes it took me all this time to do it but I did and I'm ready to move on and I've let Edward go."

After I finished I looked out the window not wanting to look at Jacob and I noticed we were getting close to Forks.

Ten minutes had pasted and Jake still hadn't said anything and I knew I needed to tell him now or I was never going to do it so once we reached the 'Welcome To Forks' sign I looked up at Jake who was concentrating on the road ahead with a weird look on his face and I said,

"Jake, could you pull over the car please, I need to tell you something and it needs to be said before we get to Charlie's?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before pulling the car over onto the shoulder of the road. Reaching over the middle console I put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. There was no way I was going to leave them in there so he could drive without hearing me out first.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked his voice full of confusion.

Ignoring his question I asked one of my own deciding I needed the answer before I told him everything. Without looking up from my hands I asked in a whisper so low I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

"Are you seeing anyone Jake?" I was so nervous of his answer that I almost started hyperventilating. He hadn't said anything for the longest and as I was sitting there on the verge of tears my inner voice said.

"_Of course he is, look how hot he is who wouldn't want to be with a guy like Jake he's perfect in every single way."_

I was brought out of my thoughts and my inner voice making me feel like the idiot I knew I was when he let out a long sigh and said.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone what are you getting at Bella you didn't ask me to pull over the car to ask me that question so what's going on?"

"_Well that's a relief,"_ thinking to myself _"At least now I can say what I need to say without feeling guilty about it." _Working up the courage I turned in the seat looking straight at him and I began.

"No, that is most definitely not why I asked you to pull over but it does however make what I'm about to say to you a lot easier."

While I was saying this Jake had turned toward me and was now waiting for me to continue. I sighed and continued.

"Ok, so the reason I asked you to pull over was to say this…"

I don't know where this courage was coming from because I was like my father in many ways and didn't talk about my emotions that much but whatever had gotten into me I was beginning to like it.

"Jake, while I was away I had a lot of time to think and I know before I left I never really gave you a chance even though you had tried multiple times to tell me how you felt but I always shut you down. Anyway at first when I left yes, I missed you, but up until two weeks ago I've been missing you more and so much that it hurts sometimes. I've had dreams about you and all my thought have been about you. That's one reason I decided it was time to come home, I needed to come back because I realized after all my dreams and thoughts about you that I was… I mean I am in love with you. I know it may be too late but I needed you to know."

While I was talking I had looked down at my hands not wanting to see Jakes reaction. I took a deep breath without looking up at him and continued.

"I realized that you are my choice, my healthy choice, Edward wasn't healthy. It took me going all zombie to see that even though he broke up with me I shouldn't have been that way. He had me up on this pedestal like I was this breakable doll, a fragile little human that couldn't make decision on her own and that's not how a relationship is supposed to be, when you're with someone you're supposed to be their equal. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are my first choice, it should have always been you I just had to take a bumpy, reckless road to get to you, you're my healthy choice and I'm yours if you'll have me. I know you were upset and hurt about how I left, but at the time it was necessary. I don't know how to explain this put since I walked off that plane in Seattle and looked into your eyes there's this pull I feel towards you. If you don't want me I'll understand I just needed you to know."

After I was finished I shifted in my seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable and scared that he would reject me.

"_If he does Bella that would be your fault you're the one that left."_ My inner voice said with no compassion for my fear of being rejected like Edward had done to me.

I knew I should have said something before I left but I didn't want him to talk me out of my decision to leave. Before I left he was the one that made me laugh and smile for the first time in the months after Edward left. I always thought from the first time I saw Jake since moving back to live with Charlie that he was sort of beautiful, then I started hanging out with him and he became my personal sun that would light up the darks day. I would make him see that I could love him the way he deserved even if it took me the rest of my life.

Sitting there I watched five cars pass and Jake still hadn't said a word after me confessing my true feelings to him. I chanced a look at him after the sixth car had passed and when I looked at him my breath caught in my throat. Jake was looking at me with love, adoration, and something else I couldn't place in his eyes. He had a silly grin on face showing off his beautiful white teeth. I looked away blushing, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Jake, say something please or if you're not going to I'll give you back the keys and you can take me home and we can forget I ever said anything, and why are you smiling like that?" I asked feeling self-conscious with the way he was staring at me.

"Bells look at me please."

I wouldn't look at him so he hooked a finger under my chin and turned my face towards him. I wouldn't meet his eyes so I just continued to stare at my hands.

Jake sighed and said, "Look at me Bells, I need you to look into my eyes while I say what I have to say, please look at me."

Looking up at him my heart melted by the look that was on his face, he was serious but he had a look of joy, love, and happiness in eyes. I couldn't help but smile and that encouraged him to say what he needed to.

"I have loved you since we were kids playing in mud making mud pies, driving our dads absolutely crazy. When you came back to live with Charlie permanently after Renee took you and only letting you visit in the summer and some holidays I was so happy you were back. I would have been there every day after school but you started seeing Cullen so I didn't visit often then he went and left you in the woods like you were a piece of garbage on the bottom of his shoe…"

"Jake are you ok?" I asked, "You're shaking and I never noticed it before but you're really hot. Are you sick?"

He was shaking really bad and he was so hot it actually felt like I had put my hand near a wood stove when I touched his arm. A minute later he took a couple deep breaths and his shaking stopped. He looked at me and continued like nothing had happened.

"Anyway as I was saying what he did to you was wrong and I was so angry at him for what he did, then you came to my house and we started hanging out again, it was like my life was finally complete. After you left I was upset for quite a few months but I figured you would come back when you were ready actually I was hoping you would. While you were gone a lot of things have happened that I'm not going to get into just yet but I never dated anyone because the only person I see is you, you're the only girl I have ever seen and loved and that's never going change not now, and not ever. As far as me giving us a chance, I'll let you make that decision after tomorrow night when u come to a bonfire with me. There are a few things you need to hear and it will explain why I'm so hot and it will explain why you feel that pull you talked about. So once you hear everything then you can make your decision ok?"

I had so many thoughts running through my mind but they were so jumbled I didn't know where to begin so I just nodded my head and said, "Ok."

"Ok, well if that's all, can I get the keys back so I can get home before Charlie sends out a search party to come search for us." He said laughing.

I laughed along with him while getting the keys and handing them to him. When are hands met a spark went through my whole body making me feel alive for the first time since Edward left. The spark was so strong and I was sure that Jake felt it to because we both gasped.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and he had the same look of disbelief on his face. Before I knew what was happening I felt Jakes hand caressing my cheek, I closed my eyes in contentment and leaned into his touch. I felt at home and I knew no matter what came next we would get through it together.

"Bells," Jake whispered in voice so full of emotion, "Can I kiss you?"

My eyes shot open and I stared at him like he had two heads or something. I hadn't made the decision to kiss him yet all I wanted to do was tell him I how I felt, but I didn't think he would still feel the same way.

My heart was telling me to kiss him but my head was saying don't rush it. After a few seconds of back and forth between my head and my heart, I decided to go with my heart.

I looked up at Jake who had a look of fear and confusion on his face so to ease his fear I smiled and took his face between my hands and said.

"Yes, Jake…" before I had a chance to finish his lips were on mine.

The kiss was short and sweet and his lips on mine felt like heaven. So when he pulled away I whined a little.

Jake chuckled and said, "As much as I would love to stay on the side of the road and kiss the living daylights out of you, we really need to get going."

"Ok, your right let's get going so Charlie doesn't send out that search party or worse come looking for us himself."

With that said Jake started the car and we were back on the road heading to Charlie's. We were silent the whole way there only taking sideways glances at each other, when we weren't doing that I was looking at the same little town that held so many memories but I was glad to finally be home where I belonged.

I couldn't wait to see Charlie and tell him all about my travels and where I had gone but I also could not wait to tell him how much I had missed him.

Just at that moment we pulled up to the house, Jake parking behind Charlie's police cruiser with a very irritated looking Charlie leaning up against the hood.

I looked at Jake and said, "Well looks like we were both right, he looks like he was just about to come look for us."

I almost didn't get that out before my door was ripped open and Charlie yelling at me looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Isabella Swan, what in the hell took you so long to get back here?"

A/N: Still looking for a Beta so if you're interested please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated along with advice on how to make this story better. Please Review and let me know what you all think.


	4. Meeting The Guys

**A/N: **I want to give a special thanks to my new beta theatertwins60708. I'm glad she is going to beta it's going to help out a lot. Also read some of her stories because they are pretty amazing and she's a great writer. I'm so glad she offered to be my beta on this story and I hope she'll be the beta on the sequel I plan to have for this story. Give her stories reviews because like I said they're pretty amazing. Any way I hope ya'll like the fourth chapter because Bella's going to get a shock that rocks her world.

Just so it makes things clearer… in this fan-fic Bella knows Edward and his family are Vampires, but since Jacob started phasing after she left she has no idea that Jake and the guys are werewolves and Jake has no idea that Bella knows what Edward is.

Previously:

_I looked at Jake and said, "Well looks like we were both right, looks like he was just about to come look for us."_

_I almost didn't get that out before my door was ripped open and Charlie was yelling at me looking like he was just about to pop a blood vessel._

"_Isabella Swan, what in the hell took you so long to get back here?"_

**Chapter 4: Meeting the "Guys"**

**BPOV**

Charlie stood there waiting for me to answer his question about why it had taken us so long to get back and I couldn't stop the question on repeat in my head… _Do I tell him the truth, tell him that Jake and I had pulled over where I confessed to him that he was one of the reasons I came back and that I was in love with him or do I lie?_ I looked at Charlie and decided that I was going to start telling him the truth and stop lying to him.

"Sorry dad I should have called and let you know we were going to be late. I asked Jake to pull over because I had some things I needed to say to him and they just couldn't wait. Before you ask what was so important that I had to say that couldn't wait I will tell you because I know he'll go home and tell Billy anyway. I want you to be in the loop too so the next time you and Billy go fishing the two of you can gossip like the little old ladies you are."

I stopped and had to catch my breath because I was laughing so hard just imagining my dad and Billy out on their boat, drinking good old Rainier or in their words Vitamin R, and talking about how I had finally come to my senses and was ready to give Jake a chance. After composing myself enough to finish what I was saying I took a deep breath, looked over at Jake who had finally stopped shaking with his silent laughter, and then turned my attention back to Charlie who was just shaking his head back and forth with a smirk on his face.

"So anyway as I was saying one of the reasons I have decided to come back home to Forks is because while I was away I couldn't seem to get Jake out of my thoughts or dreams and I came to realize that I'm in love with him. We still have a lot to discuss so we're not going to rush into anything but I hope that we can work up to being in a relationship because I honestly don't think I could handle not having Jake in my life."

I looked over at Jake to see if he had anything to add but he just smiled my smile, winked, and looked up at Charlie. I turned my attention back to Charlie and found that he was looking back and forth between Jake and I, but what surprised me the most is that he was smiling.

All he said was, "Ok, well just make sure you call me if you're going to be late, I was worried about the two of you."

Looking up at him I was dumbfounded but I recovered quickly. "I will dad, I promise."

I knew I needed to go in but for some reason I didn't want to. I hurt at the thought of being away from Jake. "Well I suppose I should get inside get some dinner started and unpack considering I have a bon-fire to go to tomorrow. Thank you for coming to pick me up I'm really glad you did and we got to talk a little bit, I'll see you tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as his arms wrapped around me I melted into his embrace and my body felt like I had live wires going off underneath my skin. I thought to myself, _I could stay right here in his arms forever._

He pulled back and smirked probably because of the pouty look I had on my face. "I'll be here at noon to pick you up so get your beauty rest and be ready because we have a long day and night ahead of us."

I was just about to ask him why but he gave me his 'don't-ask-questions' look, so I said my goodnights and got my bags out of the backseat, headed for the house. When I got to the front door I turned around hoping to get one last glimpse of him and he was starting at me. For the first time since arriving back in Forks the familiar blush crept up to my cheeks and Jake smiled at me knowing full well the affect he now had on me. _Well,_ thinking to myself, _if he wants to tease me than I'll show him at little bit of how much I've changed._ With that I looked at him waved, blew him a kiss, and walked into the house not even waiting for his reaction.

After showering, talking to Charlie a little, making dinner, and unpacking the little bit of things I had I crawled into bed and just like before I made the decision to come home I dreamt of Jacob.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed, at first, but then I started thinking about what I was doing today and I started to get extremely nervous. I had to meet all his new friends, I mean sure I knew Quil and Embry but I didn't know any of the others he had been hanging around. I sat up in bed, taking a look around for the first time since walking through my bedroom door the night before. I was surprised to see that everything was still the same. From my purple bedding set to the pictures of Jake and I on the beach the day before I left to the dream catcher hanging from my bed post that Jake had made me for my eighteenth birthday.

I glanced at my clock that was sitting on my bedside table and literally jumped out of bed. I had slept in and it was now ten thirty. Jake would be arriving in an hour and a half. I grabbed my toiletries and my towel and went to take a shower. After about a half an hour in the shower shaving, washing, and hyperventilating I got out wrapped a towel around me and went to my room to pick out something hopefully half way presentable to wear.

Usually I didn't care so much what I wore but I wanted to make a good impression plus I wanted to look good for Jake. I picked out a pair of low rise Silver Jeans that I had gotten on one of my many shopping trips with Renee, a pink low cut tank top with a baby blue cardigan to go over it just in case it got cold, and a pair of flip-flops since we were going to the beach they'd be a lot easier to take off. I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I brushed my hair and let it lay against my shoulders and put on a little make-up. When I looked up into the mirror after putting everything away to look at the finished product I almost didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I had a twinkle in my eye that had never been there before, not even when I was with Edward, it still surprised me that since walking off the plane I was able to say his name and not feel the pain in my chest that had been there before. I had a real smile on my face that reached my eyes and I was happy I mean really happy for the first time in a long time and it was all thanks to Jake.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door and I knew it could only be one person… Jake. I ran down the stairs, surprised that I didn't trip over my own feet, and flung the door open and threw my arms around him. I don't know what had gotten into me, but every time I touched him my body would instantly come alive. I missed him like crazy even though it wasn't even a full twenty four hours since the last time I had seen him. I don't know how to explain it but as soon as I was in his arms it felt like I could truly breathe. I must have been so caught up in being in his arms again that I hadn't noticed I was shaking. I looked up at him and noticed he was having a full blown laughing attack.

"What is so funny Jake, are you laughing at me?"

He stopped laughing as soon as he heard the irritation in my voice.  
"No Bells I'm not laughing at you, but I have to ask did you miss me that much?"

"For your information Jacob Black I did, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he replied, "Because I missed you just as much if not more. Now, as much as I'd love to sit here on the porch with you in my arms I think we really should get going."

"I guess we should, don't want to be late." It came out colder then I had intended but I was still nervous as hell that they wouldn't like me and just like before Jake knew that something was on my mind.

"Bells, what's wrong? Don't try to tell me nothing because I can tell"

"I'm just scared they're not going to like me and… urgh I don't know I'm being ridiculous let's just go before I chicken out."

He grabbed my face between is two large hot hands, making me look at him. "They'll absolutely love you so stop worrying that pretty little head of yours and if they give you and once of trouble or disrespect I'll be right there by your side the entire day."

Relaxing a little I nodded my head, gave him the best smile I could and reached down to grab his hand and just like every other time he touched me, my body ignited like a live wire. I noticed he was still burning up but decided not to ask him about it again.

We got into the car and started driving toward La Push. Not much had changed since I left everything was still as beautiful as I remembered. When we got to the turn off that leads to First Beach he just kept on driving. "Jake, where are we going, I thought we were going to the beach?"

He looked over at me and must have sensed my nervousness as he reached over and grabbed my hand, effectively calming me down.

"We're going to meet up with the guys over at Sam and Emily's house then we'll head down to the beach."

As soon as he said 'Sam' I knew exactly who he was talking about. All of the memories that I had been trying for the last two years to forget about came back to me. It was the one and only time I had met _**Sam Uley**_. He was the one that had found me in the woods after Edward had said that he didn't want me anymore. I never understood and still don't understand how he had found me but he did. I always wanted to thank him for what he did for me that day because if not for him I probably wouldn't be here today.

I remember before the day he had found me in the woods there were rumors going around that some of the kids from La Push were in a gang and Sam was the leader, so to speak. I'd seen him and his 'gang' but I didn't think they were what people were saying they were. If they were a gang, why would Sam have even tried to help when I was lost in the woods? I was brought out of my memories by Jake squeezing my hand, letting me know we were at Sam and Emily's.

Right before my hand reached the door handle he stopped me. "Bells, there's something I need to tell you before we go inside, don't stare at Em's face ok it really bugs Sam."

I had heard what happened to Emily. Shortly after she had moved here from the Makah reservation and had started dating Sam, Emily was walking in the woods for god knows what reason and was mauled by a bear. Of course there were other stories going around so I really didn't know what to believe. I looked at Jake and nodded before opening my door to step out. Right as I opened the door to step out I was engulfed into a warm set of arms and couldn't breathe. Before I could say anything I heard a very loud slapping sound and a very irritated Jake saying, "Embry for god sakes put her down and let her breathe."

After Embry put me down and some of the oxygen returned to my lungs I looked up at him, he had a sheepish grin on his face and I almost had to do a double take.

"Holy crow Embry what the hell happened to you, you're huge and you have actual muscles?" The last time I had seen him he was a scrawny average looking guy, who was scared to come even remotely close to a girl and now that I was getting a good look at him he looked a lot like Jake. His hair was cropped really short and they both had tattoos on their upper arms that were almost identical. Before Embry could reply Quil came dashing out of the house and was running straight for me. I didn't have time to tell him to slow down as I was already in his arms being twirled around in a circle and of course I couldn't breathe.

"Quil…" I wheezed out, "Can't breathe…PUT…ME…DOWN…YOU BIG LUG…"

He put me down all the while saying, "Sorry Bella it's just so damn good to see you, now maybe Jake will stop his sulking around and go back to his happy go lucky self again, but anyway it's good to see you. We've missed you around here."

I was a little taken back that Quil and Embry had missed me as much as they did, but I was also grateful because I missed them too. I was also worried about what Quil had said about Jake sulking, I was going to have to find out what he meant by that.

Now let's just hope that the rest of Jakes friends were as friendly to me as Quil and Embry had been. As if they had read my mind three very large, very strong Quileute men who looked a lot like Jake, Quil, and Embry as far as muscles, cropped hair, and tattoos go came outside with two very pretty Native American walking close behind them.

Right away I recognized Sam and, therefore, Emily. Sam hadn't changed one bit since that dreadful night in the woods and the person who I assumed was Emily was walking right behind him as they got closer I immediately knew why Jake had said not to stare at her. On the left side of her face there were three ugly looking scars running from the beginning of her hair line all the way to underneath her chin. I looked at the other three, who were still on the porch, looking at me like I was some kind of outsider or something.

Just as my nerves started to kick in I felt Jake wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear, "Calm down Bells I'm right here they're not going to hurt you." As soon as he said that I relaxed, it also helped that he had me wrapped in his arms if I was being honest. Jake looked up and cleared his throat to begin his introductions.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Sam and Emily, the three over there is Paul, Jared and his fiancé Kim and of course you know the two nut heads Quil and Embry."

"Hey," Embry said "Just because you're one of the…" before he could finish what he was about to say a rock hit him right smack dap in between the eyes.

"Holy shit Jake what the hell was that for?"

A look passed between them and a look of recognition passed across Embry's features before he said sorry and walked back to the house. Just as I was about to turn around and ask Jake what all that was about Sam and Emily came up to us.

"Welcome Bella, we're really glad you could make it, Jake here hasn't stopped talking about it since he dropped you off at home." Sam said, while holding his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand and responded easily, "Thanks, I'm glad I could make it too."

I turned around and winked at Jake. I don't know what had gotten into me but ever since I saw Jake standing in the airport I was feeling a little more promiscuous than usual.

Turning back to Sam and Emily I held out my hand for Emily to shake, but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella I've heard so much about you, but it's nice to finally put a name to a face."

Already I could tell I was going to get along quite well with her. I knew at some point I wanted to talk to Sam but I didn't know if I should wait. I was getting really uncomfortable by being the center of attention and Paul, Jared, and Kim still hadn't said anything to me.

"Alright guys lets go in and start getting everything hauled to the beach so we can start getting things set up," Emily yelled.

As everyone started filing in I stopped Jake to ask him about what Quil and Embry had said but I also wanted to know why Paul, Jared, and Kim stood on the porch and didn't even look my way.

"Hey Jake, can I ask you a couple questions? I know right now may not be the right time but I'm curious"

He looked at me like he already knew what I was going to ask him but he said, "Sure you can ask me anything you know that."

"What was Embry going to say before you so rudely threw a rock at his head?"

For a minute he looked like a fish out of water as he kept, opening and closing his mouth but he finally took a deep breath and answered my first question even though it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I can't really say, not until after the bon-fire, but I promise as soon as it's over I will tell you everything."

"Ok, I can accept that," I answered "On to the next question. What did Quil mean when he said that maybe you'd stop sulking now that I was back, how bad did I hurt you when I left? Don't down play anything Jake I want to know"

"I was in a bad place after you left Bells, and a lot of stuff has happened since then. I will explain just not right now, but pretty much after you left I wasn't the happiest person to around."

I wanted him to elaborate but I knew that we had to help take things to the beach so I let it go for now. I took a breath and asked the one question I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear the answer to.

"Last question then we can go the others inside, why doesn't Paul, Jared, and Kim seem to like me much?"

He was just about to answer when Paul came storming out of the house and yelled at Jake, "Get your pansy ass in here and help us with this shit, this bon-fire is for you and her anyways."

I had no idea what he meant by the bon-fire being for me and Jake or what to do since I was scared as shit of him so I just stood there. I had never heard anyone talk to Jake that way and frankly it pissed me off. I had no idea where it had come from but all of a sudden I was standing a few feet in front of Jake and glaring at Paul.

"Don't be pissed off at Jake I was asking him a question before you so fucking rudely interrupted. I don't give a flying fuck who you think you are but you do not need to talk to Jacob that way you fucking prick."

Never before had I yelled or cussed like that at anyone in my entire life, but I knew something was changing in me. Yet I had no idea where it was coming from.

Paul looked almost as shocked as I did, but didn't say anything else he just turned and walked right back into the house. I don't know what was going on, but if it was anything like I was thinking I was going to be in for a very long night.

A/N: Next chapter Bella finds out about the werewolves, how do you think she'll react? I know Seth and Leah aren't part of the pack yet but I promise they will be soon… also Lemons are coming in the next couple chapters so be prepared… Reviews are always nice. Let me know what you guys think or if there's anything I can add to this story that will make it more interesting… I'm open to anything. Review and let me know!


	5. Bonfires, Werewolves, and Imprints

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters that are in this story even though I wish I owned a couple of them but they all belong to SM.**

**I know you all probably hate me because I am so late on updating but I just had a case of writers block and I can tell you right now I do not like it one bit but I finally know exactly where I want to go with this story. Also I want to let you all know that if there is anything you guys would like me to put into this story to please pm me or write a review and let me know your thoughts. Anyway here's what's going to happen in this chapter… again sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**Bella is going to find out about the wolves and about Jacobs imprint…how is she going to take it? Also Jake is about to find out that Bella's no secret to the supernatural world. I'm also thinking that the next chapter will be in Jakes POV.**

**Oh I also want to give you guys a heads up just in case you all were wondering. Bella never went to the Vulture to save Edward so she does not have to be turned into a vampire and Bella was way. I know they were the big threats in SMs story but I promise you there will be other threats like EDWARD and I might just put the Volutri in here but I'm not sure yet. Ok, so enough of me rambling on and on here is chapter 5.**

Previously:

_I don't know what was going on but if it was anything like I was thinking I was going to be in for a very long night._

**CHAPTER 5: Bonfires, Werewolves, & Imprints**

BPOV

After my outburst with Paul I was really embarrassed to be around any of the guys because I know they had heard everything being as I was quite loud, I was also very confused because I had never before had a temper but as soon as Paul started calling Jake an ass I lost it and I had no idea where any of the rage I was feeling came from.

I told Jake how I was feeling and he just shrugged it off like it was the most normal thing in the world and told me not to worry about. Of course, me being the person that I was, I was going to worry about because that was not how I wanted this day to start out. When I felt confident enough to show my face in the house we helped take everything to the beach. It didn't take long to get things set up and for Billy and the rest of the Elders to show up. I wasn't quite sure why they were there but I didn't want to ask any questions. It's not like this was the first bonfire in La Push that I had been too I had heard all the tribe legends before and they always interested me and I loved hearing Billy tell them. After everyone got their food and something to drink we all gathered around the fire. I was sitting in between Jakes legs with my back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me, Sam and Emily were sitting beside us looking too cute not stare. Emily was perched on Sam's lap and he was probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I continued looking around, Embry and Quil were sitting across from me and Jake and laughing extremely loud at something the other said, and Paul and Jared, along with Kim who was sitting next to Jared staring into the fire, was shoveling their faces with food.

Billy cleared his throat and started telling the stories of their tribe and as usual I got so caught up in the way that Billy was telling them that I spaced out until he got to the part about the "Cold Ones" and immediately I froze and Jake noticed. He leaned forward and whispered,

"You ok Bells?"

All I could do in that moment was nod my head because I couldn't get my mouth to work. When my shock wore off I relaxed a little and continued to this to Billy tell how a select few from the tribe had be descended from wolves and how they were designed to protect the people of their tribe and all human life from their one mortal enemy…Vampire.

I must have got so lost in my thoughts because I looked around and noticed that Jake was no longer sitting behind me and everyone else was off doing their own their own thing.

"Where did Jake go?" I asked myself.

I looked up and there he was standing above me his hand out and he asked,

"Take a walk with me?"

I snorted, "Like you even have to ask."

He gave me his million watt smile and took my hand, pulling me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled deeper into him and we walked along the edge of the beach.

XXX

While we were walking I couldn't help but think that maybe the legends had been true I mean if the part about vampires was true so why not the other part.

I was just about to ask Jake about it when all of a sudden he stopped walking. I looked around wondering how long when had been just wandering down the beach when I saw exactly where we were.

We had ended up at our driftwood log, it was a ways away from the bonfire and located close enough to the water that you feel the cool breeze spraying a little mist from the gently waves but far enough away that it didn't reach your feet. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this log until now.

This log is where Jake and I had so many laughs and great memories and it was where I think I really fell in love with him I was just too broken and too scared to admit.

While I was standing there admiring the piece of wood that held so many good and happy memories, Jake sat down and patted his knee telling me without words that that is where he wanted me to sit and I happily obliged.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest like I was going to disappear if he didn't hold on if everything he had. As we were sitting there watching the sun go fall behind the mountains in the distance I debated on whether or not to ask Jake about the legends of being descended from wolves but I didn't want to make him think I was crazy or something, though he might not because they were his legends and I knew deep in my heart that maybe they were real just for that fact that vampires existed so why not werewolves too?

I took a deep breath preparing to ask him and thought to myself.

"_Well here goes nothing."_

"Hey Jake," I turned in his arms so I could look at him but I when I turned at saw the on his face it made me think something bigger was going on. The look on his face was a mixture of sadness, regret, and I could tell he was scared of something which immediately had me worried.

"Jake what's wrong?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice no matter if I tried to or not.

He wouldn't even look at me so I put my hand under his chin to make look at me but he wouldn't even budge. I was starting to get annoyed because he wasn't looking at me and wasn't saying anything and I was feeling nervous because I had no idea what was going on in his head. At those two feelings together was not making me feel good at all.

"Jake, look at me and please tell me what is going on you're really starting to scare the hell out of me, whatever is going on you can tell me and we will work it out together no matter how bad it is. Please just tell me what's wrong."

Before I could go any farther he took a deep breath and looked at me and sighed. I put his head between both of my hands and rubbed my thumbs against his cheeks hoping it would relax him a little bit, for a split second he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Jake" I said in a whisper not really wanting to ruin the moment because I was completely relishing in the fact that I was with this amazing and most beautiful man sitting before me.

"Hmm…" he replied.

"What's going on, why are you being so quiet and why do you look sad you know you can tell me anything right?"

He finally opened his eyes and I was so amazed because when I looked into his eyes it was like I could see right into his very soul and somehow it put me at ease to see what I saw.

I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, making him happy, going out on dates, spending time with the guys, Emily, Billy, and Charlie, getting married, having a home to call our own, having children, watching them grow up and starting families of their own, and growing old together.

For some reason it didn't scare me like it usually at thought of marriage and if I was being honest I couldn't wait.

"I…" Jake said bringing me out of my daydreaming. He was opening and closing his mouth like he couldn't figure out how to say what he wanted too.

"Hey," I said looking at him and holding on tightly to his face, "whatever you have to say can't be that bad can it?"

"Well it's not that I don't want to tell you I'm just scared that what I'm about to tell you will make you not want to be with me anymore or I guess not wanting to have any sort of relationship with me at all."

"Listen to me Jake ok? No matter what you have to say I'm not going to run away from you, I know I'm probably going to sound crazy right now, but ever since you picked me up at the airport I've felt this need to be around you and when I'm not it not only emotionally but it physically hurts like my heart is going to just come right out of my chest, but as soon as I'm by your side, that pain instantly goes away and it's like I can breathe again and every time I look into your eyes I can see myself being with you for the rest of my life."

As soon as I finished I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew we had just gotten back into each other's lives the day before and we had decided to take things slow and get to know each other again but something inside me told me that I was going to be with this man in front of me for as long as I live. That little voice inside my head told me that I never had to worry about him hurting me or leaving me like Edward did. I could give my heart to him and know it wouldn't not get broken and returned to me in a million pieces.

I must have been too deep in my thoughts because I hadn't even noticed that Jake has started talking.

"… What you just described is the same way I feel and in our tribe or rather in the legends it's called "imprinting." It's when you look at someone after you shift or phase for the first time and everything shifts in not gravity holding you to the earth it's only her. It's not exactly love at first sight its bigger than that it's like finding your other half, your soul mate, the one that completes you. It doesn't happen to all the people in our tribe, just us select few through our genes, the few of us that are descended from wolves. Bella, what I'm trying to tell you is that Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and I are all descends of wolves and you're my imprint."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. It was a lot to take in sure, but I wasn't scared or angry or nervous. I was actually happy because now I knew that I could be with Jake completely and not have to worry about losing him to another girl or getting my heart broken. I did have one question, I didn't know if it was going to sound stupid or not so I just decided to ask because I was quite curious.

"so if you're a werewolf or wolf, does that mean that you have to have a full moon like all the horror movies and…" before I could even finish my question he was laughing and not chuckling he was in full blown hysterics.

"What is so funny, Mr. Black I was being serious?"

"Nothings funny really it's just that I'm shocked that out of everything that's the question you're asking but to answer your question, no we don't need a full moon that's just a myth. We are true shape shifters and the thing that's sets off the gene once we're of the appropriate age is Vampires and since we had a family of them residing right on the other side of the border, it just kind of triggered it."

All I could think of in that very moment was that Jake and the others knew what the Cullen's were and I don't think that they knew that I knew what they were and I was scared of their reaction when the found out that I knew but I guess I was about to find out Jakes reaction because before I could even stop myself from opening my mouth I asked,

"You're talking about the Cullen's aren't you?"

I don't know how long I sat there waiting for him to answer so I turned around to face him again and I asked it again.

"Jake, you're talking about the Cullen's aren't you, they're the ones that triggered the gene isn't it?"

He looked down at me, nodded, and then asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Bells, how did you know, did you know what they were when you were dating Edward?"

**A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger I hope this chapter was good. Next chapter the pack will find out that Bella knew what the Cullen's were. And there may or not be an angry Paul who phases in front of Bella who knows. And there is definitely going to be a lemon in the next chapter. Plus I will be including the pack more in the next chapter.**

**I think it might even be in Jakes POV, but I haven't decided yet but I think it will be. Anyway if you have any suggestions or input please let me know. If there's something or someone you would like to see in here feel free to let me know. **

**I love all the people that have reviewed and added me and this fan-fic as favorites so please keeping sending me your opinions and love. **

**I also want to thank my beta, you know who you are and you rock. **

**I will try to update more often and I will most definitely have the next chapter up within the next week or week and a half.**

**Xoxo—**EmmettGirl25!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, I know I haven't written in a while been totally busy with my son and school, and don't really know where I want to go with this story, having major writers block right now but I'm am going to finish this one way or another can promise you that! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who wants an update. I will most likely have an update or maybe two in the next week. I'm thinking maybe two since you guys have waited so long for an update! If you guys want me to continue with this story please let me know!

~Hugs~ Emmett's Girl


End file.
